


A Little Confidence

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's Giveaway [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Ignis only intended for this to be an experiment. Neither he nor Prompto expected it to last. Yet here they are, locked in a grungy motel room as they fall into their roles with alarming ease.





	A Little Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> For knightofdoom on Tumblr, who won my giveaway waaay back when (and has been waiting very patiently) 
> 
> The request was for Dom!prompto and sub!Iggy. Which, tbh, was tough. Inspiration finally came in the form of [this magnificent piece by bunniesafterdark](https://bunniesafterdark.tumblr.com/post/168275053509/yo-mah-dude-my-friend-how-about-we-get-some), and all my love to them for supplying this fandom with endless, delicious filth.

The bed creaked beneath them, a combination of Prompto’s vigorous thrusts and Ignis’ enthusiastic reception. Pale knees, bare save for the sheer black stockings that covered them, dug into the mattress, bought Prom a little more leverage with which to slam into Ignis’ body. Again and again, driving himself deep into tight heat until sweat clung to both of their bodies. And  _ it still wasn't enough. _

Even with his hands bound behind his back, Ignis was arching to meet each and every thrust, each slap of hips. He was eager to encourage Prom to fuck him faster, harder. Eager to prove to him that he wouldn’t break, to push the limits of what they were already doing and invite something  _ more _ . 

“ _ Gods,” _ he gasped in a voice trembling with effort. Prompto’s cock slammed into his prostate again as white hot pleasure flashed behind his eyelids. “ _ Don’t -- hah -- hold back!” _

The gunslinger didn’t hesitate. Distantly, Ignis felt the fingers gripping his hips begin to uncurl. Slide down to his thigh, around to the back where they once more tightened almost painfully against his flesh. Ignis cried out at the sensation - his cock, too, twitched its approval against his belly - as his right leg was guided up, out, spreading him wider for Prompto to sink immediately in to fill the space.  

Just how Ignis liked it

All of this - the sex, the pushing boundaries - had started out as an experiment. A simple confidence-building exercise to help Prompto overcome his fears before leaving Insomnia. An exercise in  _ trust _ . At first, they’d gone slow. Prom had needed Ignis to lead him in the beginning, to spell out their limits one by one and assure him that it was never, ever too much. Ignis had been patient. Prompto had learned quickly. And somewhere along the way things had unexpectedly begun to fall into place. 

They had  _ intended _ , of course, to leave their little experiment back home. But here, now, in the privacy of this grungy motel room, they had fallen into old habits with alarming ease. Prompto had found the stockings in Ignis’ bag. The rest just… _ happened _ . 

From somewhere above him, Prompto groaned. He was getting close, Ignis could tell by the desperate, rhythmless way he’d begun thrusting, his hips snapping faster and faster in search of release. They  _ both _ wanted it,  _ both craved it _ , and Ignis shuddered at the thought of being filled with that familiar, molten heat.

“ _ Prompto _ .” One leg curled inward, hooked around pale, slender hips and drew them in impossibly close. “ _ Please. Please.” _

The blond moaned in answer. Dug his fingers into flesh and starched sheets alike as he pounded into Ignis with abandon, his voice wavering as the tension in his gut mounted. Then, thrusting in deep one last time, his body went rigid in place. 

Warmth rushed through Ignis like a tidal wave. He drew in a breath, twisted his fingers around the cords binding his wrists and savored, perhaps ironically, the freedom he felt in that moment. With Prompto above him, suspended in pleasure, Ignis could focus on little else, and the mental clarity was liberating.

Eventually, Prom’s arms gave out and he tumbled down onto the mattress beside him. His cock slipped out of Ignis’ body with a wet sound, his chest rose and fell rapidly with his ragged breaths. Blue eyes, darkened and hazy in the aftermath of their sex, slowly turned to him, drunk in the sight of Iggy’s beautiful, used form. Focused at last on his cock, still hard and throbbing against his stomach. And Prompto grinned. 

"Touch yourself," he said, reaching out to tug the bindings off of his wrists. "I wanna watch."

_ This,  _ Ignis knew, was his reward. After months of patience, of hard work, Prompto was truly beginning to grasp the subtle art of his power. Smirking, Iggy slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows and arranged himself to offer Prompto the best view. "With pleasure, darling." 

Prompto’s eyes never left him while he worked. He spread his legs and leaned back, arched his neck and let his eyes flutter closed once more as his fingers found his cock. Began stroking slowly, languidly, knowing his audience’s gaze was fixated lower in that moment. To his ass, where the stretched muscles of his opening leaked with the thick, white evidence of their sex. 

By the time Ignis eventually brought himself to completion, leaving a similarly sticky mess in ropes across his taut stomach, Prompto was fully hard again. Before the night was through he took Ignis a second time, and a third, bending him over the mattress and fucking into him until they were both too exhausted to move. 

And while Ignis’ steps may have been a bit stiffer the next day for it, he for one was glad he'd packed the stockings after all. 


End file.
